The Case Near Couldn't Solve
by Ancamna
Summary: Near was always an exceptionally bright child. He was a bit of a loner. What happens when a person keeps sending him gifts and letters? He investigates of course, but will he solve it or will he, for the first time in his life, fail? Rated T for Mikami.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Nny's typing this up for me 'cuz I suck hard, hard, hard cookies, that are made by me so there very badly burnt...

Nny:By the way E thats they're as in they are.

E:U no what Nny shut up JUST SHUT UP!!!! And thanx for doing this so I don't get another comment from Wrist-Slap -mutters about her dislexia and how she has a tendency to act as if she has A.D.D.-

Nny:By the way we don't own Death Note

E:If we did go ahead and try to find a strait guy we dare U

Nny:straight E thats straight

E:STFU my spelling is smexy! I'm my danna's special girl, anyway on with the story...

* * *

It had been New Years at Wammy's house when the first note and present arrived on Near's bed. The note had said," This reminded me of you." It had been signed 'Secret.' Attatched to the note was a poorly wrapped present. He pealed back the dark green wrapping paper that had probably been left-over from Christmas. Inside was a plush, white sheep with two black bead eyes. He hadn't slept without it since. 

Others had come: some candy,some puzzles and other toys, sometimes only a note or a poem. One came everyday without fail. In the beginning Near didn't read much into it. Later he had tried to catch whoever it was. At one point he left his door open the whole day to see if this 'Secret' person would come. That time some girl had dropped of a letter saying that she had found it on the floor and thought that he had dropped it. Whoever _'Secret'_ was she was definitely smart. He had concluded it was a girl. The hand writing looked like a girls and one of the poems he had received was sented. Over time he had just excepted it as a normal part of his day. On January 31, he received a letter stating that if he didn't solve who _'Secret'_ was by Valentines Day they would stop sending him things because it was not meant to be.

That's when Near decided to figure out who she was and if he wanted to be with her. If not then he would just leave a note in her room telling her that he was sorry he _didn't feel the same way._ Now the only problem was, who was it?

**--- Day One --- **

Near gathered all the gifts and letters together and sorted them into piles: poems, notes, toys, and jewelry, yes jewelry. Near had gotten a charm link bracelet, some charms, and a necklace with the letter "N." That was pretty much it. Looking at all the things he had received he concluded that suspect 'S' had help. Clearly _S_ couldn't have done all of this on their own. Also upon closer analysis of the hand-writen letters most were different. One thing he noticed was that _Secret_ was always writen the same way, this was clue one. The notes had very little writen on them. Most were attached to presents, so only the reason for the gift was given. This might give some insight into the person's reasoning. The sented note might be a key piece of evidence, after all she had to sent it with something.

The poems were another inside look at _S's_ mind. They usually rhymed. The puzzels didn't really give him much of a clue. The puzzels were either hard or long in length. One had small pieces. All that showed was that the person either knew his taste relatively well or they had the same interests. The toys were most likely picked out at random so they weren't much help either.

" I'll start with the sented note." He sniffed the note, it smelled like vanella. He tried to think of who smelled like vanella. Hazy, Hazy always smelled like vanella. It seemed a little too obvious, but maybe she had just gotten careless one day. Quickly thinking up some questions, Near set off to see if Hazy was _'S.'_

Hazy was sitting at a table with her friends. Near recognized them. They were acquaintances of his, but they were more Mello's friends than anyone elses. The leader of the group of girls was E. She kept them all together. If anyone knew how Mello worked it was her. She acted almost exactly like him.

Hazy was across from E. She had her back turned to him. Her black hair hung loose and short. She has dark tan skin and brown eyes, and she kind of lacked common sense. B was talking with her. E noticed him first.

" Hi Near."

" Hello E."

A chorus of hellos came from the table of girls. After saying hello to everyone it was down to questioning the suspect. " Hazy, I have a few questions I would like to ask you. Would you come with me please?" " Um, okay." Hazy got up and followed him out of the room.

" It has begun." E whispered.

Once Near was sure he was out of earshot from everyone he began his interrogation. " Hazy, you always smell like vanella correct?"

" Yeah, I own a bunch of vanella body mist. E said the sent suited me."

" So that would mean that your belongings would most-likely smell like vanella, correct?"

" I suppose so. I wouldn't know though. I'm too use to what I smell like."

" You're very good in english class. How well did you do on the poetry assignments?"

" Horrible, especially the rhyming ones about ourselves. I got a C- on it, and it's hardly even about me."

" Really? Do you like poetry?"

" Sure. I mean it's okay, just not for me to write it."

" Alright, thank you."

" Is that all?"

" Yes." With that Near left a blinking Hazel in the hallway as he made his way back to his room. When he opened the door he saw his new present carefully placed on his bed. He picked up the little black box and pulled off the lid. There were three links attached to each other: one had 'good luck' in english under the Japanese character, the middle was a four leaf clover, and the third was a rainbow heart.

" Obviously she wants me to find her." It's a logical conclusion because of the two good luck charms. The heart was most likely to symbolize the last day of the investigation, February 14, Valentines Day. So if _'S' _really did want to be found then he would be receiving more clues to help him discover her identity. All he had to do was wait. _'S' _would leave a critical clue and he would solve the case. Satisfied with his plan of action, Near got out a puzzle and began the task of putting it back together.

**--- Day Two ---**

Near started his day out just like all the others. A present arrived like all the other days, but there was no clue, just a blank puzzle. It was exactly like his white one, only black.

**---Day Three ---**

It was around noon. Near had just finished his new, black puzzle that he received just before he went to sleep with his sheep when an envelope was slid under his door. Near stood and walked over to the door to receive his latest clue. The black envelope had his name in silver. He carefully opened it and took out the letter that was written on unusual paper. The paper had fireworks exploding in the background in pail red, green, blue, purple, and yellow. The writing was done in black ink like most of the other letters. It was a rhyming poem that basicly told Near to hurry his ass up.

_Letter:_

_Are you waiting to see who I am?_

_Well that just won't do, my little lamb._

_You can go ahead and wait,_

_Just be carefull or you'll be to late._

_Don't miss the date._

_Only eleven more days,_

_I swear to you this is not a phase._

_Alright, I'll play by your rules,_

_I'll send you some more clues._

_In fact it could be kind of fun,_

_Here's your new clue,' I like to run.'_

_S_

" There she goes again, calling me a lamb." Near didn't really mind but still, a boy being called a lamb wasn't really normal. The three lines that rhymed were most likely suppose to stand out more. Waiting was mentioned more than once, and if they're willing to give him more clues then they must want him to succeed before the due date. _S _said more clues, so that meant that she had, infact, sent him clues before so he should look through his presents again. He was about to gather all his evidence again when he heard a knock on his door. Near opened it and was surprised to be greated by Mello.

" Hey Near, what's with these chocolates?"

" What?"

Mello pointed to the little heart shaped box he was holding. " They were outside of your door."

Near blinked a few times before taking the box and inspecting it. Only when he looked the box over for the third time, making sure that he didn't miss anything on the outside, did he notice that Mello was watching him closely. Paying no attention to him he opened the box and eyed the candy suspiciously.

" They're not going to jump out and attach you," Mello said in what would best be describe as an anoid tone.

" I know. Did you see who left them here?"

" No one was here but me, you're lucky too."

" Why do you say that?"

" Someone else might have just taken them."

After Near had fully inspected the box and found a silver 'S' on the card that tells you what the chocolates are filled with, he put the lid back on and handed it to Mello. " You can have them."

" Why what's wrong with them?"

" Nothing that I know of."

" Then why give them to me?"

" You love chocolate don't you?"

" Yeah so?"

" So you can have them."

Mello eyed the box suspiciously, then took off the lid and inspected the contence. " What's with the S?" Near shrugged. " So there's nothing wrong with them?"

" Not to my knowledge, no."

" Would anyone send you tainted candy?"

" Only you."

The blonde glared at that last comment. " Fine then I'll take them."

" Okay."

Mello turned and walked away. " Thanx he yelled over his shoulder as he popped a coconut filled chocolate in his mouth. Near walked back inside and shut the door. " Now to gather the evidence."

* * *

E: 

So will Near figure out who _S _is? Will Mello get sick from the chocolate? Do my friends/sisters and I have anything to do with this story?

Wait and see in the next chapters of **The Case Near Couldn't Solve.** That is if anyone cares nudge nudge Review:3


	2. Chapter 2

Day Four

Near was certain that it had to be a girl in E's group, all the evidence he had acquired indicated that it was someone with in the group. He had just received a package that day wrapped in silver glittering paper with a golden bow at the top. When he opened there was a box, he opened the box inside and there was another box inside. This action happened for a while until one purple velvet box was left. He hoped that this was the actual present. Though when he opened it all he found was a key, but nothing to to put it in to. He looked for a note, or something that explained the key. Then finally after searching for a while he found it on the inside of the wrapping paper.

**Note: **

_This is a map, follow it. _

That was all it said. There was a huge square that said 'Wammy's' in red, and a green X outside a crudely drawn tree. A key was there written in gold the letters going through. The N for north was made into Near the E was everyone's, S was still, and W was waiting. Near everyone's still waiting.

More than one person knew what was going on, and they were all waiting to see what would happen when he solved the case. All he had to do to find the next clue was to decipher the map. Going outside he wandered around attempting to find the right tree, However he did not believe art was this person's expertise.

"Hi Near , whatcha doing?"

Near jumped out of his thoughts, surprised by the happy, high pitched voice. Recovering quickly he turned around and was greeted by Lilly. Lilly is said to be from Cuba, her dark hair, skin, and eyes helped hold a ring of truth to the rumor, but rumors are just that rumors.

"Hello Lilly I'm just walking around." He had the map folded behind his back.

"Since when do you go out for walks?"

Mello asked Near rudely coming from behind Lilly. He was between Matt and E, they were being followed by the rest of E's gang.

" Mello don't be such and ass, he didn't do anything to you, hi Near." Mello glared at E for calling him an ass.

"Hello", came Near soft greeting.

"Well, have fun on your walk!" Lilly was way too happy for her own good at times, but she meant well.

"Thanks", said near as he started to walk away slowly. From behind him came some yelling, it seemed that Mello and E were fighting again.

"Why are you such an ass Mello?"

"I'm not an ass!" He shot back at E.

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Hey guys cant we all just get along?"

"SHUT UP MATT!" they yelled in union.

"Geez, what's gotten into them?"

Near didn't have to turn around, fights between the two of them was nothing new, but he looked back anyways.

"You know what?" asked E.

"No, what?" the blonde replied.

With that E grabbed the chocolate that Mello was holding out of his hand and ran away.

"Get back here!" Mello screamed and ran after her.

"I swear those to must love to run, it always seems to end like this." B sighed.

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it, Matty?" Nny agreed.

"Yep."

They all watched as the two ran, however the chase came to an abrupt end when E tripped over a tree root, did a funny twirl and fell on her ass. Mello not being able to stop in me, tripped on E and fell on top of her with a thud.

"Whose turn is it?" asked Hazel.

"MATTS!" all the girls yelled.

"Okay, okay I'll go."

E is a klutz and this is usually how a fight would end, then a member of the group would go over and make sure they were okay. Near sighed and remembered what B had pointed out. E loved to run, after she got in trouble , but she ran none the less. He also knew that she was good at writing stories, so poetry shouldn't be too hard for her. Maybe it was E, she did defend him when Mello was being mean to him. He sighed again.

'_E is as crazy as Mello, if no more so.'_

Looking at E he saw her getting her black clothes dusted off by Matt. Her long black hair was held up by a clip. She was most likely glaring at Mello. Nny had once stated that green eyed people tend to be random, and E was as random as person can get, without getting diagnosed with A.D.D that is. Glancing up at the tree that she tripped on, he saw something shiny. Taking out his map again he compared it to the layout. The Match was close enough to deserve a second look. He would just have to wait for them to get away from the tree.

"There they go again."

E took Mello's chocolate again and was being chased , however this time Matt followed at a quick pace. Near made his way over to the tree trying not to look suspicious, reaching the tree he discovered that a notebook had been left on the branch. Near carefully grabbed he notebook and after looking around and seeing no one, inspected the suspicious item. The book was actually a diary. Taking the key out he put I into the lock and turned it.

'_Click'_

It fit, satisfied with the results of search, he took the key out, shut the book, and locked it again. Then he set course for his room to inspect the continence of its pages.

Sitting on his bed, in his safe and secure room, he once again unlocked the diary. Only this time he opened it and turned two pages, two where the writing began. Silently reading the passage to himself he found what was to be his new critical clue.

A/N: E- Let me just leave it off there …..No I'm not that mean ….Well I am, but I'll be Nice evil laughter.

**Passage:**

_'You have several suspects such as everyone in E's group. I'm writing this to tell you that you are both write and wrong. Your correct that it is someone either close or in the group, and whoever looks like the best suspect is not the culprit. Find me by Valentine's Day, after all this is a puzzle ,but can you solve it ?'_

_S_

A strand of blonde hair was found, the culprit couldn't be E, she wasn't blonde, its Nny or Jess. The best suspect was E, that was obvious to anyone investigating the case, so she was not eliminated.

"Four suspects left two are blonde."

Looking at the diary he decided to put it o some use, after all it was most likely his now. Finding a pencil he started to write a list of all the evidence, suspects, and what eliminated or connected them from the case. The last thing he wrote before he went to bed was that he suspected that E had meant to slip and fall by that tree so that he could find the diary faster.

Day Five

After breakfast, Near returned to his room. The little detective opened his new package, this one had not been wrapped, just set under his blankets. Uncovering the square , he found it to be a puzzle. The whole thing was quite random and if you looked at it for too long your eyes start to hurt. The pieces were in about six different shapes which made it even harder.

Near sat on his room floor, knee bent, finger curling around his strand of hair, searching for a part to the yellow boot. Nny entered the room and sat down next to him legs crossed.

"New puzzle, Huh?"

"Yeah."

"Can I help?"

"If you want", she was a suspect , the longer she stayed, the more time they had to talk, the more information he could get out of her the more clues that would lead him to the girl to solve the case.

"What part are you looking for?"

"A yellow boot", he sighed, he knew he was in for a headache. Nny picked up a piece which should have fit into place, only it wouldn't snap into place.

"That's Strange, it should go here."

Over the next hour the puzzle hadn't really changed much and Near had finally though that their small talk now gave him and opening to a line of questioning.

"So Nny do you write?"

Nny shrugged," I'm more of a drawer than a writer. E's the one that loves writing."

She tried to put two pieces together, but they didn't sit right.

"E and Mello love running, don't they?"

"Yeah, I don't know why, they must be crazy."

"Why do you say that?"

"You get all sweaty and gross, and then you smell."

"Then why do they do it?"

"God only knows."

Near put two pieces together and set them aside.

"Look, let's get to the point. Do you know who it is yet?" Near froze for a split second , then turned to look at Nny.

"Not yet."

"You have a suspect in mind at the moment, don't you?"

"Possibly, why?"

"You want information from me and I want the same out of you, I will ask you three questions, I will choose to answer, the same goes for you, at the end of our questioning is the end of our information sharing, okay?"

"Alright."

"Where did you hide the diary?"

This was a unique question, one that seemed innocent, however……

"Why?"

"Because I want to know."

"Top drawer, how many people are involved?"

"Eight."

"Then two are outside your group?"

"Yes, are you going to eat lunch today?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well it looks like we've used up all of our questions." Nny smiled and left.

Near thought about their conversation, his questions were, why, how many, and confirmation that there are two outside the group. He wasn't please with himself. Near wondered what Nny would do with the information of the location of the diary. He decided to wait and let this play out.

Later that Day

Near returned to his room after lunch, he sat down and started to look at the puzzle again, when E walked into the room.

"New puzzle I hear."

"Yes."

" Nny said you guys were having problems sitting pieces together, we thought maybe with some force applied they would."

"Basically, they should fit together but it's 'Satan's Puzzle' so they don't fit correctly." She had put her fingers up and made air quotes when saying Satan's Puzzle.

"Go ahead and try." Near told E where he thought a piece should go, and E would force it into place. After a few minutes Mello came into the room.

"Here you are, why are you hanging out with him?"

"Nny asked me to help."

"Oh, Satan's Puzzle?" with a snort he started making pieces fit.

"Mello that one goes-"

"I know where it goes!" he snapped.

"Ass." E whispered.

"What was that?" Mello glared at her.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Matt, Jess, and B walked in.

"Told you they were arguing again." B said accusingly.

Jess nodded. "yeah"

"What have you two done now?" Matt asked.

"Why whatever do you mean, Matty?" E asked, innocently while popping two pieces together.

"You okay Near?" Nny had popped her head into the room.

"I'm fine." Near felt a little uncomfortable with so many people in his room.

"Didn't they tell you?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Jess laughed nervously. B sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Tell who what?" E asked.

"Hazel's stuck in a tree and you guys have to come get her down."

"Why us?"

"Well Mello," Matt started, "It's your fault she's up there."

"It is not!"

"Yeah it is!"

"No it's not, it's E!"

"Hey don't drag me into this!"

"Just go get her down", B crossed her arms.

"Fine." Both E and Mello Got up.

"Get out of the door way it's a fire hazard!"

They all left to help Hazel. Remembering the conversation earlier with Nny, he shut his door and got the diary out. Seeing that the lock was still intact he thought nothing more of the little black book and went back to his puzzle.

A/N: Well that's the end for this chapter hopefully he'll check that book theirs something new and interesting there. Till Next time E/ Arcamna


End file.
